HxH high school Live (Love hate?)
by AyakiStory
Summary: Gon freecss has been forced by her teacher to handle a new transfer student from a Zoldyck family which is the family of Assassin. Will she able to handle this new guy? And a slight story of a love triangle between Kurapika, Kuroro and Leorio? Who will Kurapika Choose? (Sorry bad summary) Pairing off :: Killua x fem.Gon / Leorio x Fem.Kurapika x Kuroro./ Hisoka x Machi.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

KRIIINNGGGGG!

"Ugh, so noisy…" a certain raven haired girl mumbled, rubbing her eyes, still half open. She was too sleepy to stop the alarm from ringing, so she ignored it. Unfortunately for her, the alarm still ringing that it started to annoy the heck out of her. Grumbling, she pushed the alarm button and threw it on the wall. She continued her beauty sleep, sucking her thumb and snuggled closer at her pillow.

"GOOONNNN!" A red headed woman shouted from the kitchen, waking up almost the entire members of the house. When she receives nothing as an answer, she stomped her feet to upstairs. She opened the door that's with the name 'GON' on roughly.

The raven haired girl snapped her eyes open and shivered when she saw a very deadly aura came out in front of her bed. "What the, Mito-San!?" She gasped as she saw an angry looking woman.

"Hehehehhe, Gon, you better wake up now and prepare for your first day of high school." Mito said with a deadly aura came out from her body. Gon who was shocked seeing the scenery in front of him, quickly ran from her bedroom. In 10 seconds, she gets up, ran to the bathroom, walked out with a toothbrush still on her mouth and finished buttoning up her school uniform. She finished brushing up her teeth and rinses her mouth. Wiping her mouth with a towel, she combs her wet messy hair. (A/N : is that even possible?)

Mito stared at her, eyes widening. "Wow that's certainly is fast" She said, smiling a bit.

She walk down the stair quickly and went straight toward the kitchen. She took her Bento on the table put in her bag and run toward the door. She took her shoes and threw it to the floor. She gets her sock on and wore her shoes.

"I'll be going now, bye Mito-San!" Gon skipped happily toward the gate. "Ah, I forgot something" She turned back toward her and gave a small hugged. "Naww –Gon" Mito said while patting Gon's back. She gave a low laugh and walk toward the gate. "Bai, Bai!" She wave at her.

Mito watched Gon until she was out from her view. She wipes the tears that have been rolling on her puffed cheeks. "Why am I feeling sad out of the sudden?" She laughed bitterly. "She's just going to a high school, I'm getting too emotional" She laughed again.

"Hunter school…I'm sure she'll love it"

Gon ran as fast as her leg can. The school gates will close anytime soon. She really hopes that she'll not get into trouble on the first day.

She ran and ran so fast that she accidentally bumped to a person.

BUUUMMMPPPP

"OMG, I'm sooooo sorry!" She apologized quickly. She looked at the boy she bumped to and held out her hand to him. However, the boy didn't take her hand, but shouted "Watch where you're going idiot!"

Gon flinched at his tone, 'Did he just call me an idiot?'

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump you!" She said, looking at the boy straight in his blue ocean eyes. The boy looked at her and mumbled, "Ughh, yeah, whatever" slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I hope I can apologize a little bit longer, but I got to go, so, bye!" She pulled back her hand and continued running toward the school. "Didn't I say that it was okay?! Ughh what a troublesome girl" The boy grumbled.

The boy looked at Gon who's running to the corner of a café and then he realized that she was wearing his school uniform. 'Shit, I missed the chance to follow her' He cursed in his mind. 'Whatever, I can still search for another student, but she's one interesting girl' He smirked.

'Uwaaa, I'm late!' She thought feeling slightly panic. She ran and finally reached the school gates.

A blonde haired girl is standing in front of the gate. She walked in a circle form. "Where are you Gon? You can't be this late on your first day! Especially when you're a first year! You just CAN'T!" The blonde yelled loudly in front of the school gate. Fortunately, there's no student around.

"Kurapika!" A voice called out.

The blonde snapped from her thought and tilted her head to see the source of the voice. There stood Gon at the zebra crossing, waving her hand frantically. "COME ON GON, FASTER." The blonde girl or known as Kurapika shouted at her.

Gon looked at her right and left before crossing the road. "Thank god, I made it in time!" She exhaled. She turned her head toward Kurapika and yelled "I made it! I made it on time Kurapika!" The blonde besides her chuckled at nodded her head at her. The blonde closed the gate and continued chatting with her.

Suddenly they heard a voice called out, "OIIII, SOMEBODY, PLEASE OPEN THE GATE FOR ME!"

Kurapika turned her head to the voice and frowned as she saw Leorio was yelling in front of the gate.

"Well, sorry for ruining your girly girl chat but can you please open the gates for me?" He said sarcastically.

"You're still a student here? Well, I'm not that surprise since you ARE an idiot after all that you need to repeat this year" She smirked. Leorio stuck out his tongue and pleaded her, "Well, being the kindest, smartest and popular person in this school, can you please open the gate for me?"

"No can do sir, since you're late on your first day, you need to go to the principle room," She said grinning.

"Aww, please?" He pleaded using a puppy eyes.

"You know that you're not going to convince me by the puppy eyes are you?" She snorted and continued, "Plus, you're not cute at all when you use those puppy eyes, so it's useless"

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly then looked at Gon with a 'can-you-help-me-with-this-annoying-woman' face.

"Sorry but I can't" Gon said apologetically at him.

"WHY MUST THIS WORLD TREAT ME SO HORRIBLE?" He said dramatically. "Bye Leorio!" Gon and Kurapika waved their hands at him. "W-Wait! NOOOOO!" he shouted.

"Well, well, well, looks who's late again" A despicable voice called out. Leorio turned his head and flinched when he saw Hisoka standing besides him. 'Crap, I'm dead, it's !' He thought.

"W-ell, u-uh, y-you see, I'm not late!" He stuttered, afraid of Hisoka. "Then why are you outside the school gate?" Hisoka questioned.

"Okay I'm late" He admitted.

"Let me take you to the principle room" He said creepily and dragged Leorio to the principle room.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**During the Assembly**

The teacher told the student about the school and the rules_._

_Hunter school is not an ordinary school. This school teaches student how to be Pro Hunter. There're many people around the world desperately want to take the hunter exam. To enter the school you must take a test first. If you're qualified you automatically can be the student here and if you're not you have to retake it. Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka pass the school test but unfortunately they failed the hunter exam and retake it again this year. Hisoka failed because he killed one of the school teachers. Kurapika because she was sick during the last exam and Leorio failed because of the physical test. As for gon she passed the school test and today was her first day of school._

"Ah, the assembly is already starts…"Kurapika said slowly.

"Uwaaa, where is my class!?"Gon look around.  
"Shhh!" Kurapika closed Gon mouth. "Gon, keep your voice down! What if the teacher heard you!? you might get in trouble!"

"Gomenasai.." Gon apologized.

"Ah…it can't be helped then since this is your first day…"Kurapika looked down and took a deep breath. "Let's just sit at the back" Kurapika looked at Gon and smiled. "Un~"Gon nodded her head.

_Gon P.O.V_

_Hmmm,I don't know that morning assembly was so boring ,I also didn't get what the teacher is saying..I'll ask kurapika about it later.'_ _My first day wasn't that bad, I hope I can meet more new friend ~nee_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 end~~  
Beta reader by : **Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice****

**This is the remake of my first fiction which is~ The sweet highschool live  
I try my best to make it more interesting,hope you guy like it ^w^  
I just realize something,some of the word in my fic was erased.. I don't know how but I hope it will be fixed soon.. I try to update the new one but the word keep missing I hope you guys can understand it XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_After that boring assembly, they went to their class. The student started talking to get to know each other. A minute of walking finally they arrived. The students began to choose their places and with whom should they sit with. Gon walked slowly to the back of the class near the windows. 'Ah, I think I'll sit here' She mumble. Gon pulled her chair and sat down. She looked around the class and amaze. 'Uwaa! sugoi na' they are the same as my age.' She thought. She looked around the class at a glance and lastly she looks at the person who is sitting next to her and smiled. 'She looks friendly.' So Gon decided to make the first move._

"Hey! My name is Gon Freecss." she said cheerfully "You can call me Gon, nice to meet you. She nodded lightly and holds out her hand to shake with the other girl hand. Gon look at her in the eyes. 'Yosh! She got THE 'sparkle' in it. She's going to be interesting.'

"It's my pleasure to meet you" The girl smiled back at her. "My name is Chiko, you can call me Chi for short". She grinned as she shook her hands. "I like when people called me Chi because it is cuter, don't you think?" She added.

"Un," Gon nodded. "I hope we can best friend" Gon added.

"Me too" she grinned back at Gon. "Ah, by the way Gon, how come I didn't see you at the morning assembly?" She asked curiously as she put her hand on her chin. She really looks confused.

"That's because I was late this morning." Gon whispered. "So, I sat at the back with my friend.

"Ahahaha, Gon like seriously?" She giggled as she put her hand on Gon shoulder and wipe her teary eyes.

"Sorry can't help it. I'm not a morning person." she scratched the back of her neck.

Chiko took a deep breath tried to calm herself and continued "Well,Gon I'm actually surprised that you know someone here? Can I know Who?" She holds her chin.

"Yeah,I have two friend. Kurapika and Leorio." Gon smiled widely. "They're the best' Gon grinned.

"Ehh! Did you just said Kurapika" She squealed.

"Y-Yea Kurapika" She blinked her eye twice.

"Kyaa! She is the smartest student in this Hunter school and I can't believe that you know her!" She jumped excited while holding Gon hands.

"Eh, really!?" She surprised. "Well, I already knew that Kurapika was a smart student here but I didn't know that she was so popular among the junior." Gon laugh sheepishly.

"Yep" she nodded. "But you know what?" She grinned "Soon, you'll be known as the cutest girls in this school" She smiled and gave Gon a small hugged.

"Lol, don't give me a joke Chi-chan" She blushed. "I'm not cute" She puffed-up her cheek.

"Well, I'm not making any~"she grinned again. "Seriously, you're so cute and you might get Hisoka-senpai attention."She giggled.

"Yihh!Hisoka!?" Gon gulped. "I don't want any attention from that guy"

"You knew Hisoka-senpai too? Ahahaa, I know right better not to get to close with him"

"Yep"

_A minute later, a woman with blonde hair, wearing a black mini skirt entered the classroom. She was really stunning. She walked slowly to her desk, put the book down and wrote her name on the blackboard.  
_  
"My name is Pakunoda. I'm your class teacher this year and I'll be teaching you Mathematic. Nice to meet you fellow students"

"Nice, to meet you"

She nodded slowly and open-up the student name list at a glances.

"M-My virgin eyes" Chika pouted while closing her eyes with her both hands. Well is loud enough for Gon to hear though.

"Okay, how about a quick introduction just tell us your name and why you entered this school" She said quickly. "Let's start with you" The teacher pointed at Gon.

_'Whut! W-Why did she point at me!? I-I'm not ready yet. UWAA this is suck.'_Gon stood up and took a deep breath "My name is Gon Freecss." She smiled cheerfully.

"W-What that's again, G-Gonie furick?" The blonde looked at Gon and looked back at the student name listed.

"N-No it's Gon Freecss"_ Gon shook her head while she spelled out her name._

"Ah, Gon Freecss." she nodded softly. "Well, Gon can you tell me why do you entered this school is there any main reason? She asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Ah, actually, there is a reason" she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"A-Ah it is n-nothing I just want t-to try something new a-and challenge myself t-that's all Ahahaha." She scratched at the back of her neck.

"Ahh, I see. Well you're an interesting kid but hey your name is sound so familiar you know" she smiled.

"Familiar?" Gon mumbled.

"Yes, Well next?" Chiko stood up and starts to introduce herself and yada yada yada yosh break time~ XDD

* * *

**LUNCH TIME!**

"That sensei sure liked to talk a lots" Chiko sigh.

"Well,not that bad. So, far I can tell she is the good teacher." Gon smiled cheerfully

"Yea, I agree. To be honest, I'm pretty bad with numbers, but she make it sound like easy."

"Yea" Gon nodded in agreement.

"Where is Gon?" Kurapika questioned to herself" I did told her that we're going to grab our lunch together didn't I?"

"How should I know Princess!?You left me at the school gate this morning, REMEMBER?" Leorio said annoyingly.

"I'm not talking to you, idiot!" Kurapika complain as she glared at him.

"Then, who?"

"I-I was talking to myself"

"Huh! Yea What ever" Leorio snorted.

_A minute later after Kurapika and leorio small fought, Gon approached them slowly while holding her Bento. _

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted while waving her hand. "Sorry I'm late" she apologized.

"it's okay Gon" Kurapika smiled. "And, Who is the person with you here? Care to join us?" Kurapika asked politely.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Gon scratched head. "This is Chiko my classmate" Gon introduced her. "And Chi this is Kurapika and over there is Leorio"

"Nice to meet both of you~,You guys can called me Chii for short" She smiled cheerfully.

"Well,Nice to meet you too" Kurapika nodded. "I'm Kurapika Kuruta, well most of the student alrea –  
"yea! I know!" Chiko said excitedly. She took Kurapika's hand and started to shake her hand many times.

"A-Ah" Kurapika sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm Leorio Paladiknight!" He bugged in, took Chiko's hand, and shook it. "It's my pleasure to meet you. Leorio grinned.

"Same here" Chiko replied. _"what's wrong with him"_ Chiko thought

-  
_While they were eating and chatting around Pakunoda come toward them.  
_"Wow!" Leorio looked at Pakunoda. "She is Hot!" Kurapika gave Leorio a death glare at his comment.

"What!?"Leorio protest.

"Uwaa, Pakunoda-sensei" Gon stood up and bow politely. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, may I have some of your time, there's something I would like talk about."

The three of them just stared at Gon from their table clueless. "Hey, Kurapika what that woman just said to Gon!?"

Kurapika looked at leorio pissed. "I wish I know" She groaned.

"They look pretty serious!"he added. "I'm dying here. I really want to know what they're talking about!"

"A-Ah, Sure" Gon nodded slowly as she followed her to the office. '_I wonder what she want to talk about, Jeez! I'm so curious!._

_"_Wait! Gon!?" Leorio called out. "Where she's going?"Leorio asked.

"Beat me!" Kurapika said as she continued eating. '_I must voice out about their uniform! this is unpleasant!_'

* * *

**Sorry for the Grammar mistakes XD**  
**Beta reader by : Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : 'Zoldyck'**

* * *

Gon slowly followed her to the office. Inside her head she kept thinking 'what does she wants to talk about ? 'is it important?' Her hand on her chin with a thinking pose. 'Does my self- introduction during class bother her?' Gon felt really stressed. She really wants to know as kept on thinking and thinking that she accidently bump the teacher in front of her.  
"Miss Freeccs, please watch out your step" She said in tern voice "I'm sorry, Sensei" Gon apologized 'What the heck is wrong with me' she mentally slap herself 'urgh! Just be patient and followed her will you!' Gon said to herself.

_**After 5 to 6 minute walking, they finally arrived at the office.**_

'So, Miss freeccs please seat down" She said as she gesturing Gon to sit and walked toward a small table that full of files.  
Gon sat politely and her eyes kept following the blonde women.

She was looking for a black colored-file which is private and important. A minute later, she found it and walked to her desk and showed it to Gon. She took the file and opened it. The title of the file called Zoldyck Family.

"Z-Zoldyck.." She mumbled. "Eh! What is actually that you want to talk about ?" She asked, her voice shaking. 'Zoldyck! What the!'  
The blonde cleared her throat to make a further explanation. "Well, as you can see Miss Freeccs. Inside this file contained two profile of a young man from the Zoldyck family." Gon nodded her head slowly. "One of them is called Illumi Zoldyck. Which is your senior have you already met him?"She questioned.

Gon shook her head. "No I haven't met him yet" she said slowly. "What about him?" Gon asked. She really wanted to know about it.

"Well, tomorrow his lil brother 'Killua Zoldyck' will be transferring here and I was wondering if you could be his friend maybe?" suggest the blonde women.  
"Eh! Be friend with t-the Z-Zoldyck!? B-but why me!?" Gon freaked out.

"Calm down! Miss freeccs.. 'I knew it gonna be like this' she thought. "Do you mind listen to my explanation first" Said the blonde as she trying to calm Gon down.

"un.."Gon nodded slowly.  
"This young man is not like his older brother this guy is pretty friendly but yeah he's not really good at making one. I have been thinking and I am really sure that you Miss Freeccs, you the only one that can handle this boy." She continued while biting his thumb. "His brother, already make a big fuss when he entered here .I really hope this new one won't make any" She sigh. I really count on you this one Miss Freeccs." Gon nodded again at Pakunoda's explanation and finally agreed.

"S-Sure I don't mind, but P-Pakunoda Sensei, what if he's the one who doesn't want to be my friend?" Gon asked with a sad looked on her face.

"Don't worry Miss Freeccs, I'm sure he would gladly become your friend" The blonde woman smiled sweetly."Here take this file with you, you might need it." She gave the file to Gon.

The black–haired girl slowly take the file and nodded again.  
"Okay then, you may go Miss she cleared her desk that full of paper.  
"Ah, Thanks" Gon bowed politely and walked off from the office. She held the file tightly on her chest. 'I really hope I can be his friend without any problem' Gon sweat dropped.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the Cafeteria._**

"Woww! Chiko your sensei is H-O-T I tell ya!' Leorio grinned like an idiot.

"Yea! I know" Chiko nodded slowly as she agree with Leorio. "But I must said, she shouldn't wear mini skirt when teaching, the boys couldn't focus during class at all" Chiko complained.

"I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU!" Kurapika said loudly. "That woman should be shame of herself!" She continued.

"Oi! Kurapika that's mean " Leorio snapped. "She IS the teacher! You should respect her!" He retorted

"Haha! You really are a PERVERT !" Kurapika slammed the table. "If she wants me to respect her! She better put some pants on! And you know what? I'm tired with the way you're thinking Leorio!" Kurapika said angrily as she looked at leorio as if she's going to eat him.

"Heh!" Leorio snorted. "I'm tired of you too! Women!" Leorio yelled, furiously. "You just jealous because she is much more SEXIER than you!" Leorio said pointing his index finger, accusing at Kurapika.

"That's It!" Kurapika stepped on the table, took the collar of Leorio's shirt and starts to shake him, "I'm so gonna kill you!" The student at the cafeteria just stared at both at them and was like 'not again looks' on their face Leorio just know how to make Kurapika more hot on each of his statement. He just don't know how to give up.(and kurapika keep slapping Leorio in each word he said? XD)

Chiko, who's still at the table just looked at both of them helplessly. She continued eating her lunch quietly. 'For the love of the strawberry..Where the hell is Gon right now?! K-Kurapika-san looked like she really wanted to kill that man…Not that I mind, but Gon! I hope you can settle your things quickly.' She thought.

A group of Sempai from student council walked toward their table. Chiko looked at them curiously while munching her food slowly, ignoring the fight between Kurapika and Leorio. She kept her eyes on the group. One of the group member stopped and grabbed the both of them try to calm them down. "Hey! Cut it out you two!" said the pink-haired girl. And come another girl wearing spectacle, holding a note book. "If guys won't stop fighting I will write your name including you Kurapika and send it to dancho!" (A/N: They called kaicho as dancho which is Kuroro Lucifer.)

Kurapika stopped arguing and stepped down the table and looked down in shame. She scratched the back of her neck bashfully as she stared on the ground. She was too embarrassed to look at them. 'Damn it! Leorio!' Kurapika muttered a few curses under her breath. Meanwhile, Leorio put his hand up in defense and looked over at the blonde girl beside him and then back at the girl wearing spectacle.

"Kurapika!" said the pink-haired girl. "Dancho! Wants to see you and please don't fight again! You're from the student council you shouldn't fight among the student!" She crossed her both hand and looked at the blond girl helplessly. Kurapika heard her and nodded her head slowly.  
'Now I know why she so popular'Chiko thought. She ignored the tense atmosphere and continued eating her food.

"Hey, Machi" Kurapika called the pink-haired girl. "Thanks again for stopping me. If you didn't come I might already killed this guy!" Kurapika referred the guy which is Leorio.

Machi nodded slowly. "Just please control yourself next time. Dancho don't want to see you to get hurt." the pinkette said with a tern voice. "Ouh, and Shizuku just write this guy name and send it to that Pedo!" (A/N: the pedo is Hisoka) she demanded.  
"Okie dokie" Shizuku took her pen and started to write Leorio's name.

"Oi! Oi! You should write her name too!" Leorio said while pointing at Kurapika. "She's the one who pick a fight with me!" He protest.

Unfortunately for him, Shizuku just ignored him and walked away with the pink – haired girl.  
"What t-the! Urgh! I hate them!'Leorio said furiously as he watched them walked away. He took a very deep breath tried to calm down. 'I'll never win against her 'he thought. He then again looked back at the Kuruta who is now eating her lunch liked there's nothing had happen before. 'Women' that only one word that 'pop' up in Leorio minded. He finally made his mind and decided to sit and continued his lunch.

* * *

_As time pass by, Gon finally arrived at the Cafeteria, with the file still in her hand she walked slowly to the table and approached them. _

"Hey! I'm back" Gon smiled but her smiled doesn't match with her tone just now.

"Yo! Gon" he replied with his mouth full of food. "What took you so long!?"He asked. Gon just laughed at Leorio's behavior. _'He really looked like an idiot '_she thought. "Ah, sorry" Gon scratched her head.

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika suddenly bugged in. She knew that Gon might have something important to said.

Gon looked at Kurapika who is sitting beside her and nodded slowly. "Yea, it kinda a big deal for me to handle it" she sigh. They just looked at her clueless  
. "big deal?" Kurapika repeated. "Did she ask you a favor?" she looked at the black –haired girl full of desire.

Gon nodded her head again. "Yea,and 'BIG' one." She stressed the word big. Now, they looked even more clueless. Leorio then stood up and said "Oh! Come on! Stop with the riddle and just tell us already!" He lost his temper as he talk with his mouth fulled. Kurapika just nodded in agreement. She doesn't want to argued with him again, she sighed and looked back at Gon.  
"Here" she gave the file. The kuruta took the black-file and slowly open it. She gasped as she saw 'Zoldyck family' named at the first page.

"EH! Zoldyck!" the three of them shouted in surprise. "W-Why do you have their family file!" Kurapika asked in horror.

"That's the 'Big' deal I was talking about earlier" Gon pointed the file. "The teacher said tomorrow one of the Zoldyck family member will be transfer here." She cleared her throat. "And she wanted 'Me'"while pointing at herself. "Become that guy friend."

"How old is he?" Leorio asked while scanned the profile "Around your age?"

"Un" Good nodded innocently. Leorio blinked twice "That boy sure have some gene problem, he got a white colored haired!"

"It's Silver!" Chiko correct him.

" WHITE!"

"SILVER"

"And quite cute I say" Kurapika bugged in.

The both of them looked at her. Chiko smiled. While, Leorio just snorted.

"But" she stared at the profile and continued"This sure is a big deal"

'_I think I have met him before'_ She pose on a thinking position. "but where?" She mumbled. Chiko looked at Gon who is now in her own world. "You okay Gon?" She asked and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Gon felt something on her right then snapped out of her own world, turned around and smiled widely at her. "Un!"  
Kurapika who kept her eyes on Gon suddenly smiled. "Well" She stood up and looked at Gon. "I think the teacher make a good decision." She smiled full of meaning. "I think, Gon can handle it just fine." She went to the red bin nearby and put her plate in and walked toward the sink to wash her hand.

"Eh! K-Kurapika" Gon followed her from behind. "How can you be so sure?" She asked curiously.  
"I just know" Kurapika smiled and patted Gon head. "You're Gon after all" Gon looked clueless again. "D-Demo Kuraaapika" she held kurapika hand.  
"Gon,I got to go now. I have to meet up with someone. We'll talk about this after school okay?" Kurapika suggested.

"Eh.." She puffed up her cheek.

"Bye~" She waved her hand and walked away. The black-haired girl just watched the blonde walked off.

* * *

"Hey Machi.." said the spectacle girl as they walked to their clubroom to met up with their Dancho. "Do you think that Kuruta girl already won Dancho's heart?" She said while followed the pink-haired from behind. "I don't know Shizuku" She answered as her stepped showed that she really felt irritated now. "I don't want Dancho focusing on that Kuruta more than us!" She said said furiously. "Not like I hate the Kuruta! b-but somehow Dancho has been distracted by her. "She complained. "And it really make irritate me!"

"My, my,how selfish of you Machi" A voice come from a tall red-haired guy that suddenly appear and block their ways. He then continued. "You can't keep Dancho for yourself" he laughed.

"Shut up! You Pedo freak! Out of the way!" She raised her voice. She really felt very annoyed right now. The clown kept on laughing. Machi just glared at him.

"Ah" Suddenly,Shizuku said like she had something in her mind. She walked toward the Pedo hand over her notebook to him. "Here,Hisoka"

Hisoka raised his eyebrow. "What this?" he asked and open-up the notebook slowly with his long finger and saw student named.

"Ah I see" he smirked. He looked through the name listed and founded Leorio name. His smirked became wider.

"Let's go Shizuku" Machi called up. "I don't want Dancho to wait for us." She said coldly. A nodded from the spectacle girl and they walked away from the weird clown. A minute of walking they arrived. She opened up the door and entered.

"Dancho, sorry for the wait"

"Ah" a short replied by the cold voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

"Yo, I'm back" he sat down and took of his shoes.

"Welcome back young master" One of the servant said. The silver-haired boy just nodded. "Hey, Gotoh where's Illu-Nii?" he asked.

"At the dining room"

He walked in with his hands in his pocket. He went straight up to the dining room. "Oi! Aniki" he shouted. "You big fat liar!" He said furiously. "You said if I followed a girl that wear a school uniform I will found the school!" He pointed at the long black-haired man.

"Yea,I did" He answered shortly and looked at his lil bro innocently (? Lol XD)

"Why on earth! That I ended up being at an ice-cream shopped!"

"Ice-cream shopped?" Illumi raised his eyebrow. "Maybe you got the wrong uniform girl"

"You never showed me which school uniform should I'd follow. What do you expect? Followed each girl randomly? Don't you know how big Tokyo it is? " he burst up and stands straightly in front of his brother.

"No wonder, you ended up at the ice-cream shopped."

"That's all you can said!?" Killua said hopelessly.

"Just follow me to school tomorrow." Illumi sat on the sofa, took the remote control and switch on the TV.

"Urgh! Fine! " He walked off the dining room and went up the stair. He watch-out his stepped carefully. Last time, he almost fell. On his head,full of the girl that she met this morning. At the corner of the hall he turned left. He opened the door and entered his room. Put his bag beside his bed and lay down. He looked up and the black haired-girl appeared. 'Wow! What the heck got into me' he slapped himself. Unfortunately, that girl keeps 'Popping up' from his minded. 'Urgh! This is so frustrating!'

* * *

**Sorry for the grammer mistake and thanks for the review~**

**Chani ::I'll try my best to showed more killua caring and romantic side~Thank you for the review XD**  
**Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice : Thank you, you really help me a lot XD**  
**YourSecretAdmire :Aww,thanks for the tips and Yeah~There will be KuroKura XD**  
**Rose Sunflower : Thank you~ Hope you like this chapter too. V XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : New Student , Zoldyck !?**

Killua woke up in the morning, rubbing his sapphire eyes and shocked what he saw beneath him. Illumi was pinning him down on the bed. His mind trying to process what was happening. He quickly threw Illumi off the bed and shouted at him.  
"W-What the" He stuttered. "What the heck are you doing!?"He shouted in horror while wrapping himself. He looked up at his brother and narrowed his eyes.

Illumi slowly stood up in a sitting position. He looked at his little brother innocently. "Well, I'm trying to wake up my little brother of course."  
"That's not the way to wake up someone!"He said furiously. 'Why must I have such a brother' he groaned.

Killua get off from the bed, and took his towel. He walked slowly toward the bathroom. He opened the door, craned his neck to his right. "You're not doing anything weird right, Aniki !?" he raised his eyebrow.

Illumi stood up and stretched his body. He walked off slowly from the room and stopped at the door. He turned toward his little brother direction and said "You think?" he grinned.

"Oh, please said no" he widened his eyes in horror.  
"Don't worry, just a good morning kiss" He winked, as he gives his cute little brother a flying kiss.

Killua almost vomit right there at Illumi's action. He quickly, went to the bathroom not willing to see his brother face and yelled "Get out from my room, you stupid idiotic brother!"

"Whatever my cute little brother, whatever" He shrugged and walked away.

On the other side of the world or something like that, Gon was eating her breakfast slowly. Mito who was looking at Gon weird attitude, asked her, what's wrong.

"Nothing"

"Gon, I know you since you are a kid. I'm the one who raised you." She said softly while looking at Gon in the eyes. "You're not so good at lying" She added.

Gon laugh sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. "You know me so well, Mito-san." She smiled at her. "It's just that I'm pretty nervous today that I couldn't even sleep last night." She let out a low laughed.

"Why?"

"Today, there will be a transfer student in my class."She sighed "And he is from the 'Zoldyck' family!" She said, emphasized the word Zoldyck.

"Zoldyck , Aren't they the famous Assassin ?" Mito put her hand on her chin as she looked at Gon.

"Yes" Gon quickly replied.

"Don't worry, just ignore the boy" Mito suggest and gave a light smiled at her.

"The problem is Pakunoda sensei asked me to be his friend" Gon shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh, dear, No wonder you couldn't slept last night." Mito gets up from her chair and sat beside gon to comfort her. "Gon, If the teacher asked you to do it, that's mean she trust you and she know that you can do it" Mito said in a happy tone as she continue patting Gon slowly. "Don't be such a wimpy."

"Hey, I'm not a wimpy!" She burst up and stood up from her chair. "I am Gon Freecss" She smiled widely.

"That's the Gon that I knew" Mito claps her hand.

Gon laughed when Mito claps her hands. She felt like some sort of Superstar. Then, she gave Mito a small hugged and walk toward the gate. She turned at Mito giving a light kiss on her cheek, said goodbye and walked off to the school.

'I know , I can do it. I know, I can do it' she kept playing that in her mind as she skipped all the way to school.

-  
At the school main gate. There is blonde Kuruta stood besides the gate. She looked rather angry as she gave some sort of speech toward the tall figured man in front of her. The man, have a red colored hair which is the one and only Hisoka a.k.a Mr. Pedo.

" Didn't I told you not to freak out the new student here!"

"I guess."

"Hisoka, stopped playing dump!" She groaned.

"Well, I'm not."

" B-But you just – hmmp!" She crossed her both hand and looked away. She has to stop arguing with the Pedo guy or else she would get into much more trouble. "Just, don't do it again!" Kurapika hold the bridge of her nose looking a bit tired and pissed.

Hisoka who was standing in front of the blonde just stared at her helplessly. How many time you told him, he just won't listen. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. He gave light nod toward the blonde and pick up his phone. He heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Hisoka." He called out. "Yo, Illumi" He then smirked. He gave some sort of signal toward the blonde girls and walked away. Kurapika who saw the signal gave a light nodded and watched Hisoka walked away with his cell phone as she gave a long sigh.

"Aren't you ever gets tired with him?"

Kurapika turned toward the voices. She raised her eyebrow and said "Well, Yes and Hey, Chiko!" She gave a light smiled. "You early today" she added.

"I'm always early" She giggled.

"I see"

"You look pretty busy in the morning" She asked as she tilted her head to the right.

"Kinda"

"Has Gon already here?"

"Nope, not yet" she quickly answered.

"Ah, I hope she not late ag –

"Hey!"

Both of them turned toward the familiar voice. "Gon!" The both of them shouted. "W-Wait you're here!" Chiko run toward Gon and gave her a small hugged. "I thought you will be late again" She gave a light pout.

Gon laughed as she hugged her back. "Well, I wake up early this morning."

"Woww, you're joking right?" Kurapika bugged in. "You're not Gon if you're not late" Kurapika said jokingly.

"Well, believe or not here I am" She snorted

"Did – the Zoldyck boy bother you so much until you can't even sleep last night?" she added as she raised her eyebrow and looked at Gon .

Gon looked at Kurapika speechlessly as she blinked her eyes twice. She was like 'How did you know!?' written down all over her face.

'Bingo' Kurapika thought and nodded slowly.

Chiko who was standing besides Gon held her hand tightly. She looked at the blonde and looked back at Gon. "Is it true?" She asked.

Gon just nodded slowly as she scratched the back of her neck. "I'm really not good at lying am I?" she asked and Kurapika just nodded and said 'yep'.

"Well, Mito said I'm gonna be just – fine" She puffed up her cheek. "B –But I'm nervous" She stuttered.

"Naww –, Gon" Kurapika pinched Gon's nose and she let out a squeal. "I know you can" She smiled.

"Well, well looked at that" A sudden voice bugged in. All of them jumped in surprised at the new presence.

"L-Leorio, must you always surprise us like that!" Kurapika yelled as she put her right hand on her chest and rounded her eyes. She stared the tall man in front of her and gave him a deep glare. Leorio just looked at the kuruta as he laughed sheepishly. He knew exactly what the glared meant 'Don't you dare do something like that again if you still want to see this world!" Suddenly, a light blush appeared on his face. Kurapika, who still stared at the tall man turn around as soon as she saw the blush on his faced.

Gon saw that Kurapika suddenly looked away from Leorio. So, she decided to join them, making the thing less awkward. "Ah, Kurapika I-I think leorio doesn't mean to surprise us like that right Leorio?"

"Ah, yeah sure"

"Well, sorry for being too sensitive" she groaned and walked away from the three of them.

"Oi, Kurapika!" He tried to call the blonde but she ignored him.

"I guess, she doesn't want to talk with you ahahahaa!" Gon scratched the back of her neck.

"….."

"….."

Gon and Chiko walked together to their class. Chiko was walking beside Gon, she kept staring at Gon. Well, she was kinda blur this morning. Kurapika and Leorio was acting weird like they're trying to avoid each other after that small scene. While, Gon, she looked like she knew what had happen. Chiko opened her mouth "Hey, Gon is something wrong? You look quite off space." She asked

"Ah, Nothing" she stopped walking and turn her head to the right. She looked at chiko and gave a big smiled to her. She tried to cover her nervousness in front of her. Even though, she said that she will be just fine but Hey! When you kept thinking about it… you will felt nervous again right? that is exactly what just happened to Gon.

Chiko knew gon tried to deny it. "Okay, if you said so," She smirked and Gon just gave a small laugh. Chiko carefully grabbed Gon hand "We better get going" She added.

A few minutes later, they arrive at their class. All, the student was already sitting in their places. "Gosh, we're lucky that Miss Pakunoda isn't here yet" Chiko said in relief.

"Let's sit down" Gon suggested.  
"Un"

"Class, stand up!" A boy with light brown haired shouted.  
All, of the student stood up but hey looked clueless. They started looking each other. "Hey, since, when we have a class monitor?" One of the boys spoke.

"I don't know, maybe Miss Pakunoda choose Arima to be"

" Eh, I should be the class Monitor not him!"

"Ahahaa, yeah right"

"I'm better than him!"

Chiko just stared at the boys and gave a long sigh. "urgh, boys they always think that they're the best!" She groaned.

"Is that so?" Gon asked.

"Yep"

"But Kyaa, Arima will be the class Monitor." Chiko screamed.

"I didn't know that you like Arima Chi-chan?" Gon raised her eyebrow.

"Now you know"

"Right"

Pakunoda just stared at her student helplessly. She cleared her throat "Ehem!" And all the student stopped and looks at her "Low your voice, Student!" she demanded. "Where's you're manners? The teacher already in front of you! Shows some respect, please!" She added. The student began to lower their head not willing to looks at her. Pakunoda looked at her student at a glance and stopped as she saw Gon and gave light smiled. "Well, Student. Today our class got a new transfer student" She took a deep breath and continued. "And he is from the Zoldyck family!"

"EHHHH! ZOLDYCK!"

The class began to loud all over again. They kept talking and some of them looked pale like they're just finished watching a horror movie. "Looks, student just be friendly with him, shows some manner! And do not ever think about fighting!" Pakunoda tried to calm her students.

"Who want to have a fight with a Zoldyck?" They screamed.

"We're dead for good!"

"Okay, that's not working" She sigh.

"Psst, Gon I think we should help Pakunoda sensei" Chiko whispered. Gon looked at her and gave a small nodded. She raised her hand and stood up. "Sensei ,I-Is he already here?"

All of them looked at Gon speechlessly. "What, Gon you must be crazy!" One of the boys said.

"Well, I-I don't care if he is from the Zoldyck !"

"Me, too" Chiko raised her right hand and grinned.

"Girls in our class sure are crazy!"

"I bet they never met up with Illumi that's why they do act like that" he snorted.

"So, you do know my brother?"  
All, of the student turned toward the voice. "Uwaa!" They screamed and run to the back of the class. "Speak of the d-devil". They stuttered. "B-But when did HE entered the classroom?" One of the boy spoke while pointing his index finger accusingly at the Zoldyck guy.

"For your information, I have been standing outside of the class this whole time, WAITING PATIENTLY for the teacher to call out my name!" He gave a scary smirked. "Mah, you guys suck! You shouldn't talk about my brother though." He groaned.

"…"

"BORING" He walk off to Miss Pakunoda with his hands in the pocket and stood beside her.

"Okay class please sit down on your places, I would like to introduce our new friend here"

They quickly ran toward their places and praying that the Zoldyck guy won't be sitting beside them except for the girls. They have been grinning like an idiot over the guy since he appeared. Quite annoying I said.

"So, Killua please introduce yourself" Pakunoda motioned him to the class.

"Ehem!" He cleared his throat to scares some of the student. "The name is Killua Zoldyck, from Zoldyck family. I live nearby the City. My house got more then 100 servants, 50 rooms, 20 dinning hall, 50 bathrooms. I have pet named Mike. It's wild creature though. I love chocolate robot, it's my favorite all the time. I spent most of my time learning how to be a pro Assassin, but most of my time I like to played video games and skate boarding. Well, pleasure to meet you guys" He smirked.

All of the student stared at him, eyes widening in shocked. "Wow" That's all came out from their mouth. Most of the boys just jealous at him and hate him. Some of them were scared of him and another half think that he is cool.

"Okay, Killua." Pakunoda snapped the students back. "You can sit in front of the girls over there" She gestured him at the seat in front of Gon.

Killua looked at the place that Pakunoda was pointing. 'Huh, she's the girl that bumped up with me yesterday' He grinned. 'But look like she doesn't recognize me yet.'

Killua walked toward his desk with his both hands on his pocket and stopped in front of Gon. He gave small smirked before he pulled out his chair and sat down.

Gon looked clueless. 'What's wrong with him' she thought. Suddenly, she remembered something about yesterday morning. "Ah, I remembered" Gon yelled.

* * *

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes **  
**Beta reader by : Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice**

**I REWRITE CHAPTER 1~ ^^**

**YourSecretAdmire :: Thanks for waiting~ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Thanks for suggesting my fic with your friend I'm really happy.**

**Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice : Thanks for being my beta reader XD**

**KiruaGonNade : Hope you like it~**

**Rose Sunflower:: This chapter more to killua~ Hope you like it XD**

**Bunnymund :: Aww, thanks for review each of my chapter XD There will be a Leopika moment too,hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : THE FUSSED**

'W-Wait! He's the same guy that I tripped the other day!? No wonder, I felt something when Miss Pakunoda showed me his picture a-and that's why he gave me that looked! Gosh, I'm such an Idiot!' She felt color rising in her face, her ears were getting hot and before she knew it her face was already flushed bright red.

Killua craned his neck to his right and gave her a small smirked. The raven haired girl saw it and gasped. She widened her eyes in horror and quickly slammed her head on the table so that the assassin won't see her face. She couldn't think of anything else. Her brain suddenly blank and her face won't stop getting redder. He gave a small chuckled at her reaction and mumbled 'Idiot.' At this moment, only God know how she felt. Gon was really embarrassed. She really wished that today was the end of the world! And she would never meet with him. 'Ah, Idiot!, Idiot,! Idiot!' She cursed herself.

A curve appeared on the assassin lips. He was smiling. On his life, he only thought that killing was the best entertainment thing he likes to do. And today, for the first time in his life, the assassin boy was smiling toward the simple minded girl that he just met. He felt his heart was beating faster than before. And that time he realized that he was actually fallen in love. It's not like that he'd never like any girls before. He has been dating with many girls but this is the first time that he interest in someone not someone interest in him and that make the different between Gon and the other girls. But of course he won't just say he like her that easily won't he?

Pakunoda was eyeing them from her seat as she nodded slowly while watching them. She was making a good decision by placing killua in front of Gon. Its look like the assassin boy already interest in the raven girl actions. 'Netero was right' she mumbled. 'I should have just trust what that old man said.' She groaned. The blonde cleared her throat to get the class attention. "Okay, enough with the greeting and chit chat. Sit on your own places now." The blonde said with a stern voice.

The student began to walk to their places but still gave a small glare and back-talking about the assassin boy. He really is the main attention today. 'I really hope the assassin boy won't get piss with some of the student.' The blonde woman gave a small sighed before she continued. "Okay then, classes opens up page 15" She demanded. "Ouh and Miss Freecss do you mind sharing your books with Killua?"

The girls in the class was looking at Gon direction and mumbled how lucky she's able to shared her book with the new student. 'What! Why would they think I'm lucky? I wished Miss Pakunoda would request other student to do it. I can't take it anymore this is too embarrassing. I bet he will laugh at me n-no he definitely will!'

She looked at Pakunoda and gave her a 'Are you kidding looked' face on but then she remembered about her little promised with the blonde and sighed heavily. Gon doesn't like to break her promised, she is not that type of person. If she broke her promised she would feel guilty for the rest of her life. She took a deep breath and gave a light smiled. "Sure" She opened up her bags to search her math textbook.

"It's, okay." The assassin boy bugged in.

Pakunoda raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The silver-haired boy looked at the blonde woman lazily. He opened up his bag pack and showed it. "Illumi gave me this morning." He yawned.

Pakunoda hold the bridge of her nose. 'Ah, yea your brother, I forgot about that.' She mumbled. "Ah, it's settled then. Well, thanks again Miss Freecss. Okay classes open up page 15!"

"Ah, Okay" Gon nodded and quickly opened up page 15. 'Thank God I'm not sharing with him.' She exhaled deeply.

"Okay let's continue where we left." The blonde began her teaching. "I need you all to look at the example above." As the blonde woman busy explaining in front of the whole class, the brunette girl make her fist moved by reprimand her. "Hey, Gon" She whispered.

Gon looked at the Chiko slightly and whispered a yes. She doesn't want the teacher saw they're talking.

"You looked sleepy already" She giggled.

"You bet I am" Gon rubbed her left eye.

"Seriously, Gon how come you can sleep during the class?"

"I don't know, I just hate numbers it make me feel sleepy by only looking at it"

"Like seriously?"

"Yep"

"Ehem!" Pakunoda said while trying to get their attention. "Copy this note quickly and then I'll show more examples."

"She caught us!" The brunette said. They quickly turned their head toward the blackboard. Gon tried her best not to fall asleep as she rubbed her eyes continuously. 'Ah, I'm so sleepy'

Unfortunately, Gon fall asleep after half an hour. A minute later, Killua heard Gon soft snored and smiled to himself. 'This is the best time to play a little prank on her.' He took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He looked around before he decided to pass it to the raven haired girl behind him. He tapped under Gon table slowly.

Gon woke up when she heard the tapping sound that came out under her table and saw a piece of paper. She looked the boy in front of her and back to the paper. Gon opened up and read it.

_"Hey, remember me? I bet you already recognize me don't you? I can see that from your reaction earlier. Well, yes. I'm the guy that you tripped the other day and also, I'm still mad at you because you leave me like a pig without a proper apologize. So, as a punishment I want you be my personal SERVANT at this school got it? It depends on my mood how long you will be my SERVANT Kay._

_P/s : You can't say 'no' to me. Meet me at the school corridor after class. And I heard you snored just now. _

Gon widened up her eyes. 'No, no, no it can't be happening! This is worst! My high school life is over'

* * *

**_'RINGGG' the bell rang._**

'Oh my, it's time already' She sighed. "Okay, class that's only for today. We will continue on the next class."

'Class stands up'. Shout the spectacle guys.

All of them stood up. "Thank you Pakunoda Sensei!" they said in unison.  
The blonde woman gave a light nodded before she walked off the class and gave a quick glance at the back of the class which you all know why. She was worried on how Gon going to handle the 'New' guy in her classed. 'I just need to trust her' She tried to convince herself. 'Plus, look at them they're looking cute together.' She squealed and walked away.

When the blonde woman left the class, the boys began to make a fussed and play prank with their 'New' Class leader. One of them stood up and spoke 'Hey I thought we all agreed not to follow his order!' He pointed his index finger toward the innocent spectacle guy.

'Who said we agree?'

'Oh, man! You guys suck!'

The boys laughed hardly in unison.

'Urghh, boys" Chiko groaned while leaning beside Gon. "Them and their little prank" She said annoyingly. "Hey, Gon you okay?" The brunette girl asked but she got no respond from the raven-haired girl.

Gon was in her own thought. Her mind flew away.

* * *

A harsh foot step was heard echoing from the hall way. Each of the step showed that the person was really pissed off about something. Her hair and earring moved swiftly accordingly to her movement and her eyes already watery looks like she was about to cry."STUPID!" She cursed under her breath as she wiped off her tears. Her eyes already turned scarlet. Can you guys guessed who? Well, bingo! That girl was 'Kurapika'. People kept staring at her as she walked passed them. Her scarlet eyes stunned most of the people including the 'cold heart' School President Kuroro Lucifer which is she never knew. People can easily guess what the girl felt by looking at her eyes color. That's because she was from 'Kuruta' clan. The Kuruta clan is a special clan because their eyes color change whenever they got excited or emotional. That's one of the reasons why she was so popular at the school. Her abilities at combat skill impressed all students and the teacher in the school including their principal 'Netero-san'. At this moment, Kurapika can't control her emotion. She is crying because she was furious. She was really furious at someone. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" She continued cursing.

**Flashback~**

Every day after the morning assembly, Kurapika will patrol around the school together with her partner Machi. But, today the pinkette girls had to accompany her spectacle friend since her partner was absents. The blonde teenager agreed with the decision because Shizuku can't patrol by herself. She forgot things easily.

"Hey, Kuruta are you sure about this?"

"Yes and I'm sure Kuroro also won't let her patrol all by herself" She chuckled. "Aren't you knew him better than I do?" Kurapika tilled her head confusedly.

"Yea, but we can asked other member to help." The pinkette protested.

"Um, aren't them busy helping the school occasion this week?" The spectacle girl interrupted.

"But some of them are not doing anything like that stupid idiotic Pedo!"

"Machi, it's okay. I don't mind." The kuruta smiled softly.

"But –r

"I'm hearing enough of the 'but' It's not a big deal really. Let's settle this quickly and we all can enter class. Okay?" She put her both hand on her waist.

Machi gave a heavy sighed before she nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll patrol indoor."

"And that's mean I'm outdoor then. Bye! I'll go this way. See you both during recess." She wave at both of them before she disappeared from their sight.

"Okay" they mumbled.

* * *

**XxXx**

'Machi was acting really weird. She usually don't mind going with Shizuku but just now she suddenly protest it hardly." She put herself in a thinking position and walked aimlessly. "Um, did I miss anything? She suddenly cared about me that much. Why do I feel that something is wrong! Naaaah, you over think it Kurapika!" She scolded herself and slap her both cheek hardly. "Focus! Focus! Focus on your work Kurapika AAAAHHHHH" She screamed out loud.

"Oi, you okay?" a sudden voice interrupt.

"Huh?" She looked confusedly and turn toward the voices. Stand there was a tall man wearing a round sunglass. Kurapika widen her eyes "Leorio?" She tilted her head. 'Why must I always bump into him? And at a time like this?' she said in her thought. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She gave him a dark glared. "You're not trying to skip classes aren't you?"

"I was on my way." He said lazily.

"Is that so?" Kurapika raised her eyebrow.

"If you're asking why I'm still at the outdoor you better asked your stupid Pedo friend. He was the reason that I'm still here! You know me better than anyone else in this school. I would never ever skipped classes!" He protested hardly.

"Truth" She chuckled. "Even though, I only known you a year" She gave a light smiled as she crossed her both hands on her chest.

"So, about this morning" He scratched at the back of his neck.

"It's okay, I already forgave you" She cut him. "Is not your fault really, I'm just being too emotional" She lower her head. "Will you ever forgive me Leorio?"

The Tall man looked speechlessly. 'He knew the Kuruta anger won't last long that's why he made a decision to apologize first. But he doesn't expect her to apologize back.' Leorio took a deep breath and finally made his mind. 'This is the best time to remind her about that'. He thought.

The tall man took a deep breath. He tried his best to act naturally as he could. "Hmm, let see" he put his hands in a thinking position. "Aha" he pretended to snap his finger. The blonde titled her head and looked at him. "I want you to think again about my confession before you gave me your answer." He grinned childishly.

Kurapika widen her eyes. A light red appeared on his cheek. 'Whyyyy, at a time like this?' she screamed on her thought. Kurapika cleared her throat. "I-I don't need you to tell me about that Leorio." She turned his head to his right. "I'll don't worry"

"What confession?" A sudden voiced interrupt.

Both of them turn quickly toward the voices. "K-Kuroro?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" She stuttered. 'Why everything must be like this? Why must he's here at a time like this! Why is fate so cruel?'

He looked at the Kuruta coldly before he turned to see the tall man. He lowered his head "I was patrolling around the school and suddenly heard someone little confession." He said with tern voiced.

"That's none of you business!" Leorio groaned.

"You didn't have to think twice Kurapika" He smirked. "People like him doesn't deserve to be with you"

"That's pretty rude of you overheard people conversation Kuroro!" She hissed.

"Well, sorry but I think it would be my business if one of my people won't do their job properly if she being bugged off by this stupid confession!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" He clenched his fist. "Kurapika have her own life and her own privacy! You are nothing to her! Don't treat her same as your spider FRIEND Kuroro!"

The onyx eyes man sighed lazily. He doesn't even bother to hear anything from that tall man. "I am her boss, she's work under me. She's my property. I can say whatever I want"

Kurapika gasped again. She lowered her head. She couldn't see his face. It's truth that she was working with him. And the one who gave her a shelter, school and everything was him. He's the one who took care of her after her family died 7 years ago. She never told anyone about this even toward her best friend Gon and Leorio. She had kept it a secret from them for a year now. And now she was shocked. She's never thought that Kuroro would say something like this in front of her friend.

"Your property, as if" Leorio snored. "Oi, Kurapika this man just said something weird" He laughed.

Kurapika stood up slowly. She looked at the onyx eye man beneath her as her eyes slowly changed into scarlet. "I never thought you would be like this." She muttered. Her eyes were already watery. She couldn't hold herself anymore, tears streaming down on her cheeks. "You promised Kuroro!" She clenched her teeth.

"Like I said you shouldn't do that, Dancho" Shalnark said lazily.

Kurapika widen her eyes. "S-Shalnark, I thought you're absent today" She stuttered. "W-What's the meaning of this!?" Kurapika looked at Kuroro angrily. Her eyes turned bright red.

"Ups, my mistake" Shalnark stick out his tongue as Kuroro sighed heavily.

Kurapika shook her head. "I shouldn't trust any of your SPIDER comrades!" She pushed him and ran away. "I hate you!"

**END FLASHBACK~**

**(A/N: Well, now you guys know why kurapika was furious)**

* * *

**Xx**

The blonde stopped at the hall way. "Ah, I forgot about Leorio. He must shock at what just happen. I better called him." She quickly took her phone and tried to dial his number.

"Hello, Kurapika? Are you okay? What just happen?"

"Ah, Leorio" Kurapika gasped. She took a deep breath before she continued. "It's okay, I'm okay. Um, hey we need to talk."

"Sure, there's something I would like to ask you too." Leorio chuckled. "How about we meet after school, I thought maybe you need some privacy"

"Yea, Okay. Thanks let's meet up" She smiled softly as she wiped her tears.

"You're still crying aren't you?"

"Naaah, I'm though" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Kurapika do you want to meet up with Gon too?"

"Sure, could you call her for me?"

"Okay, anything for you" He grinned.

"Thank you so much"

* * *

**_During, recess._**

"I can't believe you really are sleeping during that big fussed!" The brunette poked the raven girl forehead.

"Do you want to know why I spaced out like that?" Gon bugged in.

"Why yes!"

"Here" Gon gave her a noted that the assassin boy gave her during the class.

After finished reading it Chiko grumbled the paper and threw it away. "HE IS A DEMON!" Chiko burst out. "HE CAN'T DO THAT TO MY BABY GIRL!" She groaned.

"I d-don't know what to do. M-Mito said I'm going to be just fine b-but I doubt what she said is true now" She stuttered.

"Naww –Gon" She hugged her. "I think the Zoldyck guys is not that bad. On second thought, I think he just playing with you"

"B-But you just said he is a 'Demon'"

"Yeah, I did. But hey, you got Kurapika and Leorio to help you remember?"Chiko said happily. "They'll do anything to help you right?"

"You right Chi-chan, I hope it will end soon"

* * *

**(A:N/ : Fuuu~ Finally i'm finish writing Chapter 5 .Sorry for the late, i'm busy with my college and stuffed. I hope you guys like this new chapter. Thank you so much for the review I really appreciate it! And sorry for the grammar mistake XD) Extra note : I rewrite this chapter sorry for the late update. **

**Bunnymund :There're something between Kurapika and Leorio actually hehe. Hope you like this new chapter too XD**

**Kirugonnade: Thank you~ and here the new chapter hope you like it XD**

**YourSecretAdmire : OMG, I love takari too! haha well, hope you like this new chapter~ XD) And sorry for the late here the chapter 5. I changed the chapter a bit or maybe a lot hope you like it. X'D**

**Yukiko sengu : Yes, Sir! Thank you so much for reading! QuQ**

**xXxRizaHawkeyexXx : Thank you~ Hope you like this new chapter XD**

**Nispedana : yea, I remade it. Hehe thanks for the opinion and hope you like it XD**

**Hagane I'mAlwaysaGhoul Lui : Here the new chapter~thanks for waiting XD**

(A/N: Any Len X Miku fans!? You have to read Love You Anyway Miss Drama Queen ~ XD )


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Not long ago there was an incident happened nearby the school gate. In a minute, the rumor has been spread all over the school. Surprised the news was already been pinned down at the school notice board by the Newspaper club. A group of student began to gather around the board and started to push each other to read the news. "Gosh, is this true!?" "I can't believe it!" "That's cruel!" "That woman" "Kuroro is mine!" The student kept shouting and cursing. They let out all their thought. It became more louder when another group came. "Wow! This is actually truth!?" they beamed.

Somewhere around the school, standing there was two young men. One of them got a light blond haired while another one got a dark colour haired. The surrounding is a big tense since the dark haired guys was not in a good mood. He let out some sort of dark aura around him and he looked like he would kill someone just by glaring at them. But, somehow the mood change when the light blond guy was suddenly holding his stomach and he looked like he was holding himself for not to laugh. Well, that's because he can't believe that his 'Leader' just get dumped by the girls he likes not while ago. It was sound almost like a dream to him!

"Hey, Dancho I can't believe you're actually being hate by that Kuruta" He said while wiping his teary eyes. _"__I was patrolling around the school and suddenly heard someone little confession." _He continued mimicking him. "Seriously, you shouldn't have said like that" The sandy boy patted the back of his leader with his left hands. "That was lame."

Kuroro just narrowed his eyes annoyingly at Shalnark and let out a deep sighed. "She ALREADY knows what kind of person I am. My excused was not lame."He said coldly.

He snorted. "Yea, right"

"It's was your fault, you make it worst" he muttered as he gave his comrade a death glare. "Must I remind you about that?" He gave him a question as his continued walking toward their club room.

Shalnark saw his leader death glared and gulped amount of saliva down his throat. He put both of his hands up in the air in defense. He doesn't want to die at a young age. "Well, I admit it was my fault to begin with" He sighed. "But, aren't you at fault too? I mean, the way you said coldly and heartlessly toward her." he sighed. "I think it's a bit ummm too far?" Shalnark raised his eyebrow. Well, Shalnark has known the both of them since he barely remember. They have known for a long time and it's not his first time seeing his dancho like this. Sometime, he pity the kuruta girl for being stuck with the most heartless guy on the earth.

They onyx eye man gave no reaction or expression. However, he agreed about what his comrade had said. It's true that he went a bit too far and now in his head, he only thinks a way how to persuade the Kuruta. "Is that really what you think, I guess you are right" he stopped and gave a low chuckled. "I might go too far but I am Kuroro Lucifer. All, Japan knew me. My parents hold one of the biggest company in Japan. I am the CEO of that Company and a leader of the well-known thief. People fear me. I get what I want and nothing on this earth will stop me. Even if she try to avoids me this whole week. I don't really care because it won't last long." He smirked. "I'll make her forget about that guy."

Shalnark widen up his eyes. This is not the first time he saw his leader being sadistic like that but somehow every time his leader acting like that it always gave him the goose bump and he could felt that his heart started racing because of nervousness. "Kuroro!" He cried out. "You really creep me out dude" Shalnark held his body with his both hand while avoiding to make an eyes contact with his leader.

The onyx eyes man suddenly stopped and turned too looked at his comrade. "Hmm" he hummed. "I never heard you calling my name. Is this a first time?"

"I guess? But hey I don't think using force –

/THUD

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" Shalnark he said angrily. He turned toward the boy who bumped him. WHITE was the first thing he saw.

The boy quickly bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry!"

**_XxXx Flashback XxXx_**

Riiinnnggg !, the bell rang. All of the student in class 1-A stood up from their places and went straight to the door.

"Finally, recess!" One of them screamed.

The silver haired boy dashed toward the door without being noticed. He was using one of his assassin skills that he learned when he was 5 years old. "This is boring" He mumbled. Killua put his hands in his pocket. "I wonder when I get to play with my new toy" He smirked. "I should've writes in the note to meet me during recess and not after class." He groaned. The silver haired boy walked aimlessly. His mind was everywhere until he bumped into someone. He looked in front and yelped. 'I-It's the student council guys, this is bad. I should act innocent in front of them.' Killua quickly lowered his and apologized. 'Never ever played around with the student council people' he reminded himself. "I'm sorry!"

**_Back to Present_**

Shalnark looked at the silver haired boy weirdly. "Yeah, it is okay just looked where you going" he lazily said. The boy nodded "Ah, yes. Please excuse me, I have to go" The prodigy aka Shalnark gave an okay faced and let the small boy go.

Killua quickly walked pass the both of the student council. As he walked passed them he felt an incredible aura coming from the onyx eyes man. 'H-His aura is the same like a-aniki N-No, it's even stronger.' Killua frowned as he widened his eyes. At first, he cannot even move his foot because of the aura but he force too. He took a deep breath to calm down and wait for the right moment to run away from them. "Tch, that guy with a bandage around his head is the leader" He muttered. "I must find a way quickly. I can't stand his aura" He tightened his grips.

The assassin boy tried using his big brain to find a new angle for him to escape. A minute of thinking he then saw a group of student for about 12 people was walking toward his direction. He quickly dashed toward them and pretended to be one of them which is one of the basic skilled being an assassin. A minute later, he disappeared in the crowded.

The prodigy guy walked to the left side of his leader and whispered to his ear. "Hey, Dancho, don't you think he looks kinda familiar?"

Kuroro twitched. "That's Illumi little brother. I already showed you his picture, don't you remember?" he said, feeling irritate flows all over his body at his companion lack of memories.

Shalnark snapped his finger. "Yea, right you did" he gave him a grin. He craned his neck toward his leader. "By the way, you were observing him just now weren't you? Don't youuuu ever try to deny because I know it. I sensed your aura."

The onyx eyes man looked at his comrade and smirked. "I was."

Shalnark was a little disappointed by his leader short answer but they were surprised by third presence. "You scared the little fox away Dancho" A similar voiced suddenly interrupt. The prodigy boy turned and sighed. "I was going to say the same things too Hisoka."

Kuroro just frowned. "I'm just observing. By the way, what brings you here?" He narrowed his eyes toward the red head man.

The clown gave a low chuckled before answer the man in front of him. "I heard the rumors that someone was being dumped by that lovely Kuruta. Is that truth?" The clown said amusingly while playing card with his long finger. Hisoka was also well known as a magician in Hunter school.

Shalnark who was standing beside his leader burst-out into laughter after he heard the clown statement. He tried to control himself once again by covering his mouth with his both hands but it doesn't work. 'I bet today was your unlucky day Dancho' he giggled before realized something important, 'Waaaaiiiitttt, unfortunate Dancho means BAD DAY! NOOOO, this is a nightmare!' the light blond screamed in his mind, while shaking his head dramatically.

Both Hisoka and Kuroro sent him the look that says, what-the-hell-are-you-doing. Shalnark opened his eyes just to look at the weird stares Hisoka and Kuroro sent him before letting out a nervous laugh. "Please, don't mind me. Just continue whatever you guys were doing…" he said awkwardly.

Kuroro let out a sigh and twitched "I was not being dumped" He blurted out as he crossed his both hand over his chest, still keeping his cold attitude. "It was just a small misunderstanding." He declared. Kuroro knew he was in denial but he will never give up. Usually, he was not interest in anything and eventually will give up BUT if it's about Kurapika Kuruta he will NEVER EVER gives up.

"Araa, Dancho it was you? I thought it was that Leorio guy" the clown said amusedly as he covered his laughed with the card that he was holding. "Seriously, who would have thought that THE KURORO LUCIFER was DUMPED by that Kuruta. Ufufufufu, that's rather cheap Dancho."

Kuroro ignored the clown and continued his stepped. "I'm tired of people keep saying the same things over and over again!"He said with a stern voiced. This is the first time that he felt so stressed about something that call love quarrel. "You guys giving me a head-ache."

* * *

Killua POV

'That man with a bandage around his head is really something.' I sighed as I lower my head 'And I believe he is trying to observe me just like Aniki said.' I put my hands in my pocket and walked down the stairs. I was now in my deep thought but then I heard the girls kept squealing around when I walked pass them and I found that really annoying. Well, how did you feels when you're trying to find some peace and suddenly someone getting in your way. Pissed off right? That is totally what I was feeling right now.

And again I was walking aimlessly and before I knew it I was behind the old school building where there is no one there and quite. So, I decided to lay down a bit to take a nap and when I was about to close my eyes I heard someone was sobbing. But, I think it sound more like let out of grudge since I heard a lot of cursing. It's not too loud but it's quite disturbing. I barely open up my eyes again and looked at the sort of the sound where it coming from and I was really surprised to see a golden haired girl leaning at the wall. She was holding a phone in her right ears. 'Oh, she was talking with someone?' I can see a red teary eyes poured down on her cheek. 'R-Red, wow it's beautiful. I never see something like that in my whole life.' I mumbled. Before I knew it my eyes already locked on her beauty.

'Who's there?'

I widen up my eyes 'She found me!'

'It's okay, just come out'

I gave a low whistles and claps my hand. "Wow I'm surprise that you know that I was here." I gave a small smirked "I'm sure that I already hide my presence."

'I just got a feeling that someone was watching me that's all.' She chuckled. 'It just a merely luck.' She quickly wiped her teary eyes and before I knew it her eyes already change to grey. "And please don't underestimate me." She added.

'I was not' I looked straight at her. "You are from what clan?" I asked as I tilted my head to my right. "Your eye –

"I'm from the Kuruta clan" She held out her hand to shake with mine. "And you must be Killua Zoldyck."

"How could you k–

"You must be wondering how I know your name right? Well, I'm from the student council and I received your family fail about your brother from the head master last year. And a week before you entered this school my friend received the same file from the head master and it's contain all information about you and your family."

"Ah, okay. So that's why."I sweat drop and sighed. 'That's answer everything, you people really surprised me!" I groaned. "No wonder, I felt that everyone in this school already know about me!"

Kurapika widen her eyes. She is surprised to see the Zoldyck to be exactly different from his brother. A small smile appeared on her lips 'He's nothing like his brother. I think Gon can handle him just fine' she thought. "I terribly sorry, it's looked like the student council is at fault too." She bowed at me and apologized.

"Naah, it's okay. I guess the Zoldyck family will forever be everyone attention. It's not like your fault anyway" I scratched my head. 'I can't handle someone like her' I sighed heavily and turned to look at her pissed. "By the way, who the heck is your friend that has my file and why did the Principle gave to someone like her/him!?"

"Her name is Gon freecss. I believe you already met her since your guys was in the same class. And why..I didn't quite sure. Better you asked her yourself." She hold up her chin and gave me a looked that she's didn't know either.

"N-Never mind I'll asked her later!"I scratched my head. 'What's the heck, that I'm shuttering for!?' I cursed myself. Somehow, I can feel my cheek is already red as cherries.

She looked at me worriedly and tilted her head to the right. "Is something wrong Killua? Your face is red. Are you sick?" She walked toward me and touched my forehead with her.

I widen up my eyes. 'I-I didn't saw that was coming.' I shrugged and quickly took a step backward. "W-What the heck are you doing!?" I beamed. I can feel that my face getting redder. This is not good. Get hold of yourself killua.

"I'm checking your body temperature of course." She said innocently. "Ah, do you think I would kiss you?" She said playfully and chuckled.

"N-No I was not!" I hissed. This woman is really started irritating me. "Don't play with me." I clench my teeth. My face was still red.

"Is that so?" She smiled. "I apologize of my rudeness. Will you excuse me, I have to go now. See you later, Killua." She gave a light bow. "And it's really pleasure meeting you" she turn and gave a small chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever" I said lazily pretend that I don't even care what she was saying.

"Ah, you're being tsundere now?" She raised her eyebrow toward me. I gave her a glare "Shut up! And just disappear from my sight already!" I burst out.

She just shook her head before she disappeared from my sight. I looked at my watch and groaned. "Urgh, great. Now, I had to go back to the class. She'll pay for this."

I quickly ran up the stair with my hand in the pocket while biting the bread between my lips. I walk pass them and ignored the glance that people gave me. Personally, I hate when people look at you like that. It's like they're judging you. If I was not at school right now I would probably already killed them and gouge out they eyeballs it's would be pretty amusing. I lost in my thought and I accidently bumped into someone. Perhaps he's a senior. He looked at me with full grudge in his eyes and I just gave him a smirked. I was going to ignored him and walk away but he suddenly grabs my wrist.

"Where're your sorry!?"He shouted at me. I gave him a glared and he take a few stepped back from me and let go of my wrist. "Should I?" I smirked. I already felt the guts to kill and I get tempted by it. I tried to hold myself as I tighten up my grips. I know that my eyes already turned into my assassin mood. I hope someone pass by so I didn't have to killed this guy. I take a few stepped closer to him to closer up the distance. Suddenly, I heard a foot step coming from our direction. I know this voiced. 'Gon?' I mumbled her name.

The guy quickly took the chance and ran away when he saw I lost my concentration. He ran like he was just seeing a ghost. I looked at that guy annoyingly. 'Run while you can' I mumbled up. Even though, deep in my heart, I'm really glad that someone came. I don't want to killed people anymore. But what can I do? Leaving in a family of assassin, all I can do is followed what my parents and aniki order me too. It's like leaving in a cage.

I wait at the corner. But I didn't see her coming yet. I overheard her talking with someone. "Oh, she's on a phone?" I leaned up closer to the wall to hear their conversation.

"Ah, hey Leorio what's up? Is anything wrong?" She spoke with her usual tone.

_"Ah, Gon actually we need to meet up with Kurapika after school. She needs to explain something about that Kuroro guy. Won't you come?"_

Twitched appear across my forehead. "The heck s, Why did she's use speaker! I can hear them clearly. Is she stupid or what!? There is no one would use speaker when they spoke with someone" I face palm.

"What about him?"

_"I don't know either that's why She requested to meet with us."_

"Ah, I see. But I'm so sorry I can't go."

_"Why? "_

"I have to meet up with someone after school." She said with a full determination in her eyes. ' I thought she forget about it.'

_"Is that so, then, I guess I have to go alone."_

"I'm sorry Leorio."

Who is this Leorio guy? I mumbled.

_"Naah, it's okay. Bye Gon_"

"Bye" She turned off her cell phone.

I gave a low chuckle before I left. "I'm looking forward with our meeting Miss Gon freecss." I I smiled to myself.

**Normal POV**

"Why did you do that?" The brunette tilted her head and look at the raven girl beside her.

"Oh, you mean turn the speaker on?" She chuckled. "Actually, I sense Killua aura and I also heard someone voices. He really stuttered badly. I think Killua wanted to kill that guy. That's why I open the speaker to distract him." She explained to her brunette friend.

"That assassin guy h-he was here!? Gosh, Gon you're genius!" She hugged her tightly. "And thank god that Leorio called at the right time!" She said in relief.

"That was a coincident. But I'm glad too" Gon said happily. "And C-Chiko please let go off me I can't breaths."

"Ops, sorry" She giggled and let go the poor raven girl.

"Ah, let's go to class. The recess is almost over." Chiko smiled and hold the raven girl hands.

"Un~"

The both of them walk slowly through the hall. Chiko was walking in front while Gon followed her closely from behind. They turned at the corner and a few more steps they will reached their class. Suddenly, the raven haired girl felt someone grabbing her wrist and pulled her hardly to the wall. Gon eyes were wide open when she saw the guy beneath her. "H-Hisoka?" Gon blinked her eyes twice. She was really surprised with this current situation and she also can feel her leg was shaking.

"Shhhh" he put his hands to her lips. "Be quiet Gon" When a guy was doing like that usually the girl will squeal and blush hardly but not for Gon. She knew the clown so well. He might do something to her. Gon can feel that she start breathing hardly because of the tense. The raven girl close her eyes tightly tried to calm herself. And she can feel her head nodded slowly with the red head words.

"HISOKA! Stop messing around!" Gon heard a familiar voice and feel hisoka grips on her suddenly disappear. She opens her eyes and saw a pinkette girl tie the red headed man.

"M-Machi, thank you" Gon bowed and the pinkette replay her with a nodded.

The raven girls quickly walk away and entered her class. She heard Hisoka said bye-bye Gon before she left them. "T-That was scary" She stuttered as she pant hardly.

"Gon , where were you? I thought you're following me." The brunette said worriedly.

"Trust me you don't want to know Chi-chan" Gon went to her place and sit down. "Today is crazy.." She mumbled. She looked under her table and saw a small note. "No, no.. please don't tell me it's him." She opened the note and looked the boy in front and read it.

"_I'm looking forward with our meeting today_"

Gon flinched and sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry for taking a long time to update this chapter. I'm out of idea. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can and sorry for the grammar mistake. Thanks for the review **Yuna** **X Haku,Angel –Rei-Chan1, ****xXxRizaHawkeyexXx**** , Shizu-Senpai, NikuRiku and Yuka N Yuki futago sutoori. **Yosh till the next chapter everyone


End file.
